


A Call Home

by death_by_asphixiation



Series: Hot Mess™ AU One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hot Mess™ AU, I didn't have the heart to make his father abusive so he was just lowkey a dick, John cried and so did I, John needed that validation, Multi, especially during John's college years, implied OT6 - Freeform, some sweet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_asphixiation/pseuds/death_by_asphixiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call that John makes to his father from Chapter 13.</p><p>(Alternately: They reconcile somewhat and John and I both cry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted the feels for John to make an emotionally loaded call home here it is lmao.

John takes a deep breath, staring at the contact on his phone before hitting dial. He's standing beside the couch in Laf's office with Laf holding his hand and rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

The phone rings three times before John's father pick up with a surprised little, "John?"

The words catch in his throat for a moment before he forces them out, "Hi, Dad, is this a bad time?"

Lafayette gives him a small smile and squeezes John's hand. "No, not at all, son," his father replies with a small chuckle and the sound of a book closing, "What is it?"

John wonders how his father can keep his voice even through the tension in the call. 

"I have news about me and my romantic partners," John states, barely managing a neutral tone. His mouth is dry.

"Yes?" John's father prompts, sounding a little wary, but otherwise interested. "What about them? Are you still with them?"

John doesn't mean to but he sighs, in slight relief. Maybe his father has come to accept, at least a little bit, his relationship. John sits anyway because this might be a little while.

"Yes, I'm still with them. Actually, someone else has been added into our poly relationship," John replies, testing the waters.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Henry Laurens responds.

Brief annoyance flashes through John but he grimaces and admits to himself that that's a fair question. After the squabble with his father over Alex, then not telling his father the names of his other partners, it makes sense. John's father had only learned the names through bothering an unaware Washington.

"His name is Aaron Burr," John concedes, leaning his head on Laf's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like Aaron Burr?" Henry laughs a little.

John finds himself chuckling and saying, "That was before I started falling in love with him."

"Well, you seem happy with them," Henry replies, and it's evident even through the phone that he's smiling.

John sighs again, this time more wistful, "I am. But that was not what I wanted to tell you about."

"What is it?"

John shifts away from Lafayette, who looks concerned for him and John is wondering if he should tell his father. He bites his lip, deciding it's for the best. 

"John?" his father probes.

"We're buying a house together," John says, spacing his words evenly to not show his panic.

The call is silent for a while, the panic starting to rise in John's chest and Laf has moved to rub his back.

"Dad?" John pushes out.

"I'm sorry, John, I just…" Henry pauses, finally settling on, "I'm proud of you."

John physically feels his jaw drop, stuttering for something to say. "What?"

"I'm an old man, John. I've realized that I can't control you and your decisions. I've had time to decide to be happy for you if you're happy with your life," Henry replies, suddenly sound as old as he actually is. "I'm proud that you've finished college, found love, and have a good paying job in your late twenties. I'm proud that you're settling down with those that you love."

John feels the tears begin to prick his eyes and again he's reeling for something to reply with. "Thank you," he finally manages, quiet, watery.

"John," his father sighs, "I know I've never told you this enough, but I love you."

Lafayette is getting increasingly panicked as a couple of tears roll down John's freckled cheeks. "I love you too," John replies, and it feels like a dam breaking. He feels more at ease as he wipes away those silly tears.

"Well, now that I know," Henry takes it in stride, "How much is the house?"

John laughs and begins to describe the house from the pictures he's received.


End file.
